leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Lux/@comment-25172943-20140713024921
By far "potentially" the best and most underrated/misunderstood/underplayed champ in the game. "pro" gamers should feel ashame to consider themself pro if they can't play with Lux. The game is supposedly team based game so you build team which covers weaknesses for each other and the only weakness lux has is 5man team with banshee's veil or something, nothing else. her real "cons" are the lack of team that respects her as a character and plays with her , lack of patience and positioning low mobility? she has long range and doesn't need mobility, if you get lux you get other gankers and she carries your defense/offense/she can laser from mid anyway. She doesn't have "long CDs" and the people saying that have either never played her either never played other champs, her CD's are just fine - they aren't the best but they aren't the worst either almost the best burst in the game from huge range and synergy with so many champions (maokai lux etc completely rape together, or vi, or anyone similar). She can assasinate enemy adc or mid almost the entire period of the game with a random q landing followed by E and ulti, hows that not good thing to have? If you can play her properly and build team around her and play with her, she will pay off tenfold. Whys she so good? her Q is a gamebreaking skill which could even be an ultimate. nearly guaranteed kill for ganks, skirmishes, pushing and defending , you can spam it infinitely during a siege and if you miss its ok you can just wait until its back and your team will wait too if they're smart. The shield allows you to tower dive, makes your team much tankier in team fights as it sometimes eats so much damage, it saves people all the time (ignite dots and what not) its very good and its cd is relatively low Her ball is suuuuuuuuuuper good, scouting late game for free, the slow is just outrageously good in fights where you dont have to blow it up instantly. Zoning / choke points etc it compliments her Q a lot and you can use both to zone someone out or force him to eat one of them or force him to change the path hes running on and have your teammates catch him. The damage is obviously good as well but the slow has so much useability and utility.. Her ulti is awesome in every aspect? you can use it for everything from harrass to creep clear to random ganks to 2/3 times on a team fight , its big, its mean and its awesome. The reason why she isnt' played is because lol 'progamers' are silly kids and first: arent so good, second: they often pick inefficient champs that are good duelers or something so they can up their ego or smt for absolutely no fucking reason. Its a team game so chars like Lux should shine. To sum it up; shes harder to look hype with than say something crappy like Kassadin , if xpeke was lux instead kassa he wouldnt get famous like that - kassadin is overrated and bad in the end because all kind of assasin-like chars are overrated and bad because if a team plays perfectly they will not die to stupidity like this and if a team doesnt play perfectly then sure go ahead and assassinate them. A good team (truly good one) would have wards and awareness so assasins wouldnt do shit so it'd all boil down to skirmishes and sieges in which chars like Lux shine (but shes also one of the best support gankers cause of her skills) If all that wasn't enough - she's related to touhou and touhou is awesome, her brother is badass and most importantly shes blonde with blue eyes and is girly and hot - what else can you possibly ask for ?